Stand By Me
by SpiderMonkeyLove23
Summary: They were soul mates destined to be together until the end of time. they never thought about what would happen if Renesmee and Jacob were to become pregnant. how will the pregnancy go? will the child be Part Human, Part Werewolf, part Vampire?
1. Chapter 1

ok so this story is a story i wrote with another friend because we thought it would be funny to see Jacob and Nessie have there own kid when they got older. this story may have its points that dont go with breaking dawn. but we are not Stephanie Meyer nor do we try to be stephanie meyer. it takes place 7 years in the future BTW

"Hey Ness," I said, hugging my teenage daughter. "Jacob," I nodded.  
"Hey mom," she smiled. "Can we talk to you for a second?  
Skepticism swept across Edward and I's faces. I could hear Alice's trickling laugh in the kitchen.  
"Maybe we should sit down," Edward whispered in my ear.  
"Probably," I said without hesitation. so we sat.  
"Mom, Dad," she looked at Jacob and then back at us. "…Were Pregnant!" she shouted happily.  
I felt Edward Freeze in my arms. My jaw dropped

I Blinked a dozen times, My jaws still hanging low. In my peripheral vision Edward was the same. I glared over to Jacob, I had no time to imagine my face but his face dropped. He looked scared. I waited for Edward to speak but he chose not to.  
"Please don't hurt me..." Jacob stuttered.  
"Nessie, you're seven years old..." I whispered still glaring at Jacob.  
"Yes, but I do look the same age as you mom and probably smarter..." She grinned. Not taking things seriously. My eyebrows pushed together.  
"getting Pregnant at 18 is smart?" I asked knowing the answer.  
"Hey, that didn't stop you _mom_!" She said emphasizing on the word 'mom'  
"Say Something Edward! I snapped,

"What do you want me to say love?"  
"Ugh" i grunted and stomped into the kitchen. i fell into a kitchen chair  
"She's pregnant?" Esme's mouth hung low. she seemed concerned. "She is so young"  
"That's what i said," I sighed. I threw my head down on the table. cracking it slightly. i looked up at Esme. "Sorry," I mouthed  
"Its alright" she laughed. "Bella you look much to young to be a grandmother."  
"thanks," i grinned  
"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT, DOG?!" Edward yelled from the other room.  
"yes," I laughed in my head with relief. Edward was finally speaking up.

"Dad im sorry ok. we didn't mean for this to happen. and why would the volturi come? the baby will be perfectly normal" she attempted to calm him down  
that made me laugh  
"NORMAL?! Renesmee,"  
he never used her full name. this was bad  
"The baby will be half human, half vampire and half...Dog. i hardly can call that normal"  
"Dad chill out"  
"I will not 'Chill' out. Renesmee this is very, very bad. this thing can kill you. do you not know the dangers."  
"We were protected," Nessie said.

Were they really?  
"i cant deal with this," Edward sighed and he stormed up stairs

Nessie trailed into the kitchen without Jacob. I couldn't look at her. Instead I got up from the chair walking past her. She didn't follow. I flew out the door and approached the garage. It was Night but I decided to take a drive. I entered the black Toyota mr2, which was nothing compared to the other cars but still flashy. It hummed down the high way and I found myself at an abandoned car park over looking Port Angeles. The Lights from buildings were small and dull but I could count them all if I wanted to. I sat in the drivers seat, both hands on the wheel, then it hit me. I ducked my head onto the wheel, Sobs filled the area around me but no tears built up in my eyes. It would have been nice to properly cry. Even though I had the swelling feeling in my chest. I hadn't noticed the sun had risen up and it was nearly mid day before I sat back up. I thought to get back home as the family would be worried unless Alice had seen me. I drove through the town. Looking through the shop windows. 'Little Nudgers' Had caught my eye. They built it a couple of years ago for new born babies. Clothes, cots you name it. I had parked on the curb. I left the car with the keys still in the ignition. No one would dare steal it or they had me to deal with. I opened the shop door which sounded of a bell. An elderly woman at the desk smiled at me.  
"What can I do for you dear?" She said softly as i walked closer to her.  
"Uhm.. I'm just looking around." I smiled back.  
"Who's expecting?"  
"My daughter..." I replied stupidly without thinking. Her face was confused and curious.  
"Your _daughter_? And how old are you sweetness?"  
I hesitated.  
"Eighteen..."  
"How old is your daughter?!"  
"Seven...I mean, Eighteen... I mean.." The woman was horrified.  
"Did I mention My _grand daughter_ will be half human half Dog?" I said. The old woman placed her hand over her mouth.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself. What kind of world are you living in?" She said disgusted.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to say... She will also be quarter vampire." I smiled, bearing my teeth. Suddenly I took a pounce at her biting at her throat. She screamed helplessly.

Okay that never happened. None of it did I was still parked outside the shop staring at the sign. Many thoughts ran through my head. I wasn't thinking straight. But I decided to drive straight home.

When I got home. Edward was no where to be found. Jacob and Nessie sat in each other's arms on the couch when I walked in. I cleared my throat, catching there attention  
"Oh," Nessie stood up. she looked at Jacob and slapped him. "Jacob. you know my mom doesn't like it when we cuddle. how could you?" I knew it was just an act so I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen. everybody was around the table talking. worry was apparent.  
"Bella," Carlisle's eyes looked at me. "Were glad your home."  
"That dog and Nessie have been cuddling since you left," Rosalie sneered.  
"Jealous much?" Nessie and Jacob appeared.  
"Why would I be jealous of you and the dog?" Rosalie argued

"Nessie we need to talk." I said. I Looked at Jacob. "Alone..."

Nessie sighed and kissed Jacob on the cheek. I lead her to the second sitting room which used to be Edwards bedroom on looking the forest.  
"I don't like your attitude Renesmee." I turned to her.  
" Please don't call me that!" She shuddered.  
"I can call you what ever the hell I want! Let's call you stupid!" I said sarcastically but my voice had risen. Nessie sat on the Leather couch. She knew I was hungry. I Looked in the reflection of the window, My eyes were charcoal black. I was glad as it intimidated her.

She sat nonchalantly on the couch crossed legged as she picked at her finger nails  
"This was my choice Bella," she said quietly  
"What?" my voice was flat. "Did you just call me Bella?"  
"That's your name isn't it?" she laughed. "Whatever. I'm out of here" she said getting up from the couch.  
"No. we are not done here" i said firmly. pushing her back on the couch  
I am," she stood back up  
and for about five minutes it was her and I. she would get up and I would push her back down on the couch. it got ridiculous.

"MOVE BLOODSUCKER! She shouted and slapped me across the cheek. I didn't flinch. It didn't hurt externally. But Internally it shattered me into pieces. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed tight so i hurt her a little.  
"get rid of it." I said bravely but my bottom lip trembled. Luckily she chose not to look at me.  
"I Love my baby. I Will love my child." She said. I Noticed we had an audience. Jacob was closest. Edward stood behind him followed by Esme and Rosalie.

"I think we should go," Nessie whispered. pushing me slightly out of the way and grabbing Jacob on the way out. i could tell that i really hurt her. i went to Edward and he held me tightly  
"Edward im scarred," I whispered in his ear.  
"It will be ok love, I promise," he said. stroking my hair.  
"I hope your right."

Later, Edward and Emmett sat watching the game together on the couch. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I sat in the kitchen chatting.  
"Mom?" Nessie appeared. she was crying. "I'm scarred"

"What is it..." I said coldly. She sat next to me. Her eyes were red and puffy. I was concerned now.  
" I fell asleep at Jacobs, And I had a dream.. Well Nightmare." She struggled out.  
"go on..."  
" I saw you... And you were upstairs and you were. Terrifying. I witnessed my birth and what happened to you. Then I saw the volturi taking my baby away." She cried out.

"Oh honey," i said. cradling her head close to my heart. "that will never happen. we will not allow it."  
This made me remember when she was little and the only one's at the house that day were Esme, Renesmee and I. Seth and Jacob were coming over and we were preparing them a huge meal  
"Mimi," she smiled up at Esme. "May I help?"  
"Of course you can sweet heart. do you want to ask your momma if she wants to help?"  
"Yeah," I was reading at the table when Nessie ran over to me. " Momma do you want to help us cook the food and stuff for uncle Jacob and uncle Seth?"  
"i would love too," I smiled.

I smiled at the memory.  
"What are we going to do" i sighed. She shook her head gently in my arms.  
"I'm so sorry about earlier." She cried.  
"It's okay baby, I know how it feels." I whispered looking up to Edward who had entered the kitchen.  
"How long have you known?" Edward asked. His smooth velvety voice was back.  
"A week..." Nessie whimpered.

my eyes widened. "And your just now telling us?"  
"I was too afraid to say anything," she mumbled.  
"Well.." I said. "Edward. I think we should go hunting. we need to talk anyway," I whispered to him  
"Great idea," he agreed. "I'll meet you out side."  
"Alright. ill be out there in a second," i said. he went out side before me. after i told every one where we were going, I left.

"what you thinking about?" He asked softly as we made our way to the river. I didn't have to answer. I let all my thought run into his mind effortlessly now. He sighed.  
"We'll sort something out with Nessie. I don't know either. I was three days after you discovered a bump. I don't know why she hasn't one yet.  
It's like fast growing birth was a normal thing now. He laughed at my thought.

The hunt was exactly what I needed. For some reason, Edward decided to Carry me back.  
"Edward you don't have to carry me. i can run," i laughed.  
"I know but I miss carrying you on my back," he smiled  
I sighed happily  
When we got home. Renesmee had decided to sleep at the house and she was up stairs asleep with Jacob. god knows what they were doing but it appeared to be silent.  
"Hey Carlisle, shouldn't she have a bump if its been a week?" I asked him.

"I have No idea," He sighed. "The child will be from a human with a background of werewolves and Vampires. Nessie is already very different as it is." He shook his head. We all stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Then Hours.

A couple of weeks had passed and yes. Nessie's' stomach grew. Rapidly. she had a dangerous fever but the baby never grew bigger than a normal 9 month old. Not like Nessie did. Which made us calmer. She wasn't in Pain. She was just sick of the fever. No bones had broken…yet. But the movement of the in her stomach was very rapid and sharp.

"oh my god," she screamed one day randomly. "It wont stop kicking mom. it hurts." she complained.  
"That's how you were with me," I laughed.  
"I couldn't of hurt this bad."  
"yes, you did"  
"Jacob do something for the pain," she turned to Jacob who was sitting next to her.  
"I wish I could Ness. but I can't"  
"Your no help," she mumbled.  
"Ness are you hungry?" I asked her  
"Very," she smiled. "I really, really would like some Mashed potatoes"

Everyone laughed.  
"Mashed potatoes with... chocolate spread through it." She smiled at the thought. Everyone then wrinkled their noses. Esme was already mashing the potatoes she boiled earlier.  
"Jacob go away, you're hot..." She moaned.  
"I know I am!" He said smugly. Carlisle said her fever was in mid 40's. Which was terrifying. If she was a full human, she would be long dead.

"mmm," she moaned unhappily. turning around to the backside of the couch away from all of us.  
"I wish we could help her," Jacob sighed. I had to agree. I hated seeing my daughter in so much pain.  
"Does she still want this?" Esme whispered in my ear.  
"Yes," Nessie shot up. "I want them so bad"  
we all laughed. Esme handed her the bowl.  
"Ness you have gone through over 50 potatoes in a week. aren't you sick of them yet?" Jacob asked her  
i swear I heard her snarl. he raised his hands up in defense. "Sorry I asked"

She munched on her potatoes and... chocolate. The smell was Horrific. Suddenly, she dropped the bowl and I managed to grab it but couldn't stop from the food dropping on the floor. Her face turned white as a sheet. Droplets of sweat ran down her head. She then clenched her stomach and gave out another shattering scream.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait for chapter two, but I've been really busy!**

**Now, the children of Jake and Nessie did grow extremely rapidly, just to clear this up. And I know the first chapter was in Bella's POV but were probably going to switch it around in the chapters. (The different POV's). This chapter is in Nessie's POV**

**Once again, we (Wizardly Vampirefied and I) do not intend to be Stephenie Meyer. We do not own these characters, except for the children. And yess, Nessie still calls Edward Daddy.**

**Remember, this is from Nessie's POV!**

It was in that moment that instead of laughs and smiles, the room was filled with gasps and concerned gazes.

"Ness?" Jake and my mother cried in unison. "Are you alright?"

The pain was overbearing as it swept through my veins, that my lips would not form words. Instead, I just screamed loudly. It was not a normal scream. It was a blood-curling shriek of agony. Something inside me had snapped and it seemed to be putting the baby—and myself—in danger.

"Get her upstairs. The baby is coming," Mom said, rushing everyone toward me.

"No. It's better to keep her down here. Taking her upstairs could damage her whole body, including the baby," Grandpa said professionally.

I reached helplessly towards Jacob and he took his hand in mine as I continued to double over in pain. I still liked showing him images.

I showed him that the baby was well on its way and it would not wait. It was biting me from the inside and its patience was being tested. When I looked up at him after telling him that, he stared at me in horror.

"The baby is biting its way out of her," He said slowly. "If we don't get it out…." Jacob paused. He couldn't continue, but everyone knew what was next.

Alice trailed quickly behind Grandpa as he carried a load of equipment in his arms. He quickly set down the equipment and started connecting cables. Many of the cables were connected to me.

Another pain shot through me. This one worse than before and it seemed like a thick, black, blindfold was placed firmly over my eyes. Only, it covered all of me and not just my eyes. All the voices of the ones I loved had disappeared.

"Daddy, is she going to wake up soon?" I heard a small, kitten-like voice, though; I still could not see a thing. "She's been sleeping for so long. She must have been really tired."

I heard a sigh.

"If momma has been asleep since I was born, then how will she know what I look like?" the voice asked.

"Because, Momma's been dreaming of you." That was a voice I could recognize anywhere. It was Jacob's voice.

That triggered it, my eyes suddenly shot open. Two black eyes stared curiously back at me. I shrieked. The black eyes blinked and started crying.

"Ness," Jacob gasped. "You're…awake."

I couldn't bring my self to speak. My eyes stayed glued on the crying child in Jacob's arms. Was she ours?

"Is she…ours?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Jacob's face softened. He nodded lightly as I heard laughter upstairs. "What…?"

The child stopped her crying and she whispered something in Jacob's ear. She was obviously his. There was no mistaking that fact. She had his eyes, his hair, and his lips. They basically shared every feature. I had a hard time believing that the child was even mine. I saw no resemblance.

"Yes, that is your momma," he answered to her unknown question. "Can you speak?"

She stared up at him cautiously and then she nodded. Her coal eyes flickered to me.

"Hi, momma," she flashed her milky white teeth. "I'm Jessie."

She spoke with perfect diction and clarity. I couldn't have been out that long. Could I of?

"How long?" I managed to choke out. I knew he knew what I wanted to ask.

"About a week," Jessie answered for him.

Jake saw my flabbergasted look and he glowered at Jessie. She ducked her head down into his chest.

"Jess, I told you we were going to wait," he scowled her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It just slipped. I can't help it that I read minds."

"You read minds!?" I shrieked.

"Yes indeedy, I do," she answered proudly

"Jess, why don't you go get Ells," he dropped her from his lap and slightly pushed her out of the room. Who was Ells? Was there another child? Was it twins?

"So, Jake. Tell me what happened while I was out," I grinned.

I suddenly heard a commotion come from the door and my entire family stared at me with bright smiles. My mother stood out from the crowd. A small, dark-haired little girl instantly climbed up on the bed. Jessie seemed to be taking to me quite well

"Mom!" I cried happily as she rushed over to hug me tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. We all did. You gave us quite a scare. Though, the birth of your little girls could have given anyone a scare," mom said, petting Jessie's head.

"Thanks, mom." I said, smiling. I gave Jessie a kiss on her head. Wasn't there another little girl? Ells?

"Her full name is Ella," Daddy said. I smiled. Daddy would always be Daddy, reading minds, like my newborn Jessie. "She is just a bit shy

I saw Ella holding onto Alice. She was peering at me curiously from behind her.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you in no time," Jacob looked down at Ella. "Go on, Ells. It's okay. She isn't going to hurt you."

He had to move her forward slightly, though, as she stood right in front of me, she was frozen stiff. Her amber eyes stared at me in horror. It looked as though she had just seen a ghost. Or her identical twin. She looked exactly like me.

"She is amazed that you look exactly like her," Jessie answered. "She doesn't talk. She is just strange like that

Ella quickly ran back to Alice and hid.

"Were just going to leave now. You and Jacob need some private time," my mother smiled as she picked up Jessie and followed the group out of the room.

I looked at Jacob. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you tell them?" I asked, referring to the time that I was out.

"I told them that you were asleep but that one day you would wake up and come back to you and Jessie asked me 'if Mommy has been asleep since we were born, then how'll she know what we look like?' and I said 'Because Mommy's been dreaming of you.'"

Soon, Jessie and Ella stood in the door, hand in hand. Jessie wore a smile and Ella looked more at ease then she was before. Jessie lightly nodded at Ella and they moved closer until they climbed up on the bed.

Jessie looked at Jacob and then back at me. "Did you dream of us? We dreamed of you?"

I tucked a strand of her dark, hair behind her ear. "Every single night baby, every single night."

Jessie and Ella both smiled and I ran my fingers across their cheeks. "My, my, what pretty little girls you are."

"You're pretty to, Mommy," Jessie smiled.

"I love you both more than you will ever know," I sighed, hugging my baby girls tightly.

This was the family I had dreamed of. Now, the arrival of that family was not exactly smooth but it was in every way now perfect and I couldn't have asked for anything better.

A month later, after everything calmed down, the twins started developing powers. Jess could alter thoughts, so we had to teach her to only use it in emergencies. Ellie, on the other hand, wasn't like Jess.

I walked into the living room and saw a small white wolf playing with Jacob. The wolf had amber eyes that glistened. They were very noticeable over her white fur.

"Is that…Ellie?" I asked, staring at the playful pup.

"Yeah. She's a werewolf! Isn't that cool?" Jacob said, laughing as Ellie tackled him.

"That's…great. I guess so," I said, sighing. I was really tired. "Maybe you should take her for a run or something."

"Sure, Ness. I think Ellie would love that. Wanna go for a run, Ells?" Jacob asked the white wolf. She howled and ran around playfully. I took that as a yes. "Okay! Be right back." Jacob said, walking into the next room. He was probably going to change in there, away from Ellie. I kneeled down, petting the puppy. She looked at me with playful eyes. I let her see what she looked like. She smiled.

Jacob came in, now turned into a wolf, and I walked out with them. I waved good-bye at the wolves. As I did that, Jess and Emmett came down.

"Momma! Look what Uncle Emmett showed me to do!" Jessie said, running down the stairs. She had a tiny rock in her hands. She grunted as a little bit of white dust came out of the rock. When she opened her hands, a small white heart stood in place of the rock.

"How cute! I remember when I did something like that. I was your age." I looked into her eyes and she yawned.

"Momma, I'm tired. Can we take a nap?" Jessie asked, pulling me towards the stairs.

"Sure, Jess. I'm tired too. Today's been a long day."

I awoke to a violent shaking. It was Daddy, and he was stressed. His eyes, usually gold, were black and bright red.

"Ness, wake up!" He yelled his voice cracking.

"Dad! I'm up! What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"It was Jake. I knew that stupid dog would do something like this!" He said, on the verge of madness. I looked over at where Jessie was sleeping. She wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" I asked, just about ready to slap Dad.

"It's Ellie. She's missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the anticipated chapter three. Sorry it took so long. I became a little discouraged with some feedback. Constructive criticisms are alright but if you're just going to bash the work, why even leave a review?

Oh and the italics are communication between Ellie and Jessie. This chapter is from Elli's POV btw

The gale-force winds and the tenacious wind and hail that flew around me were making it difficult to see where in this deep thicket of tree's I was. I was alone and afraid in a snowstorm.

I had been on a run with my father—that my mother suggested—just to get me out of the house. Well, while on that run, my eyes caught sight of a rabbit sitting by a bush a few yards away from where we were running. I snarled lowly at the rabbit and it took off running. So by instinct, I took off after it. By the time I finally lost the rabbit, the storm had already begun and I was lost.

_Daddy!_ I cried. _I'm scared! Please, come find me!_

_Ellie! Where are you? _My father asked me. _I can't see you through this storm._

_I don't know! Everything is white. Daddy, please!_

_I'm coming, baby. You stay right where you are._

_How will you find me?_ I asked, on the verge of a breakdown.

_I know you have not been a wolf for very long but I need you to howl. Howl as loud as you can. That way I can just follow your voice._

Left with no other options, I raised my snout and howled up at the pale, white sky. Suddenly, the wind picked up and I fell into the snow below me

Everything went black.

I awoke hours later. In front of me was a large, crackling fire and I was being held tightly in someone's arms. I looked up to see my Aunt Alice stroking my hair softly. She was talking to Momma—who was sitting on the couch—trying to soothe her nerves.

I reached my hand up to touch her cheek. When I did, she looked down at me with the biggest smile.

"She's okay," Aunt Alice said, im guessing to Momma.

My Momma hurried off the couch and swept me into her arms. She held me tightly up against her chest.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "I'm so glad you're okay. We were all so worried about you."

My whole family ran into the room. My father trailed slowly behind, his head hanging low. He looked sullen and filled with sadness. If you looked close enough, you could see his eyes were red with tears.

As soon as he saw me, smiling at him, he ran and took me in his arms. He sobbed as he clutched me tightly to his chest. I had never seen him like this before.

I wiped away one of his falling tears. "Daddy, it's alright. I'm okay. You don't have to cry. Don't be sad, Daddy," I told him.

He chuckled. "I know that. I'm just so glad you're alright."

"Don't ever scare us like that again. You hear me?" Jessie—my older twin sister—demanded.

"I promise."

The night passed along and it was as peaceful as it would have been if nothing happened. We all just kind of did our own thing in the house. The blizzard continued on so none of us could go outside.

I sat in the living room with my Aunt Alice, later that night, when Daddy came in, holding a phone in his hand.

"Hey, Ness. Would you be willing to go over to my dad's house for Christmas? He hasn't seen the kids yet and he really wants to. I mean, they were born over a month ago and they have yet to meet there family. I told him they are as special as you were and to not be too shocked by how they look. I told him that I would call him back after talking to you," Daddy smiled, looking At Jessie and I. "Do You guys want to meet your family?

I looked at Jessie. We had developed what we called our twin telepathy. I could read her mind and she could read mine. Though, her mind was the only one and I could read and she could read everyone's

_What family? Haven't we met all our family already?_ I asked Jessie.

She shrugged and continued reading the book in front of her

_I'm up to meeting anyone new, I guess. _She shrugged. _As long as they don't try to hug or kiss me, I'm cool with it._

I rolled my eyes and then looked at Momma, waiting for an answer about our holiday plans. This would be our first Christmas and I wanted to spend it with family. We knew all about the Christmas story. We had just never celebrated it.

"I would love to, but what about my parents? Would they be allowed to come too?" Momma replied.

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea, you know that whole treaty thing. I don't know how well it would go over with all the wolves and vampires and everything," Daddy said.

Momma nodded in agreement and she walked out of the room. I looked at Jessie and followed Momma.

_Where are you going?_ Jessie asked, following me upstairs.

I was actually going to retrieve my Christmas present for Momma and Daddy. It wasn't much. It was just a really cool rock that I found outside one day.

_To get Momma her Christmas present. It's hidden in the toy box in our room. Don't tell her though, _I ordered her.

As I was digging through the toy box, Grandpa appeared in the door way. "I promise not to tell them about you're presents," he winked.

I deserted the toy box and ran into his arms. "I hate it when you read my mind, Grandpa," I laughed.

I saw Jessie standing below us. Her lips were pursed and her eye brows were furrowed. Her hands were on her hips.

She huffed and stormed out of the room. She didn't like it that Grandpa could read her mind. Though, he possessed the ability long before she actually did.

"Grandpa! Guess what?" I asked him as we walked down the steps. "I'm going to go spend Christmas with new family. I've never met them before. But, I really want to!"

"Oh, are you now? That should be fun? You're Grandma and I have something for you and your sister."

_Jessie!_ I called for her silently._ Come here!_

The pitter-pat of her feet could be heard through the house. She stood next to us in seconds.

"You called?" she said smugly.

"Grandpa has presents for us," I smiled.

Grandma and Grandpa ended up giving us both these little chokers. Mine was amber like my eyes and Jessie's was black like her eyes. I couldn't stop fidgeting with mine and neither could Jessie

So the next day, was Christmas. Momma was scattering around the house trying to make sure that each of us were ready to go see the family that Jessie and I had yet to meet.

_I don't like this dress_! Jessie complained.

"Daddy, when can I turn back into a werewolf?" I asked Daddy, walking into his bedroom where he was adjusting his tie.

"When mommy and I say its okay. We don't want you getting lost again. We don't want to have to worry like that again," he said, picking me up. "Now, don't you look gorgeous?"

I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder. Momma walked in holding Jessie. She was wearing a sleek, black dress. It looked so pretty on her. But then again, everything did.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Christmas dinner with clear waters and the blacks and now, a Cullen,"

He chuckled" This should be interesting."

Momma laughed and we walked out of the room to begin our Christmas celebration. I was excited!


	4. What A Day

Ok, I am so sorry for making you guys wait this long. I just really haven't gotten the chance to do an update. Plus, I really didn't know what to do. Haha. But, here I am with an update for stand by me. The girls should look to be about 3 or 4..I think. Maybe 5. Clarification, grandma Esme is Esme, Mimi is Bella. And Grandpa Carlisle is Carlisle and just Grandpa is Edward. And I know I have said this in a previous chapter but the italicized is communication between Ellie and Jessie. Where as bold are communications between the wolves. Sorry this chapter is so short. I just needed to get an update out. It will be longer next time.

So, enjoy!

Oh, this is from Ellie's POV

Months passed and I continued to grow in skill when it came to many things. I loved to help Mimi cook for Daddy but she only let me help sometimes. I was getting better at being a wolf and I learning how to play the piano. Grandpa was teaching me. He was going to teach Jessie to but she didn't want to learn piano. She just liked playing sports with uncle Emmett.

"Heads up!" she yelled as my fingers moved across the keys. I was surprised to see a basketball go flying above my head. It hit the wall and sent a piece of art shattering to the floor.

"Jessie!" Uncle Emmett said, running in the house after her.

"What was that shattering?" Mimi cried, coming into the room. She gasped when she saw the broken glass all over the floor. She looked at me and I pointed at Jessie. Jessie ran behind Uncle Emmett. "Jessie."

"I'm sorry, Mimi!" she repeated. "It was an accident! We were playing with a basketball and I guess I threw it to hard and I broke the picture! Please don't tell my momma or daddy!"

I rolled my eyes and continued playing as Mimi began to clean up the glass. Everybody else was out hunting so it was just me, Jessie, Uncle Emmett and Mimi. But, I was sure that the others would be back shortly and here about the broken picture.

_someone's in trouble_ I told Jessie as I kept playing. Though she was outside, I could still communicate with her.

_shut up, no im not._

_You shouldn't say shut up, Jessie. Its not very proper._

I could now see that she had blocked me out. She was able to do that with me. If she didn't want me communicating with her, she put up a wall of sorts. Her mind was the only one I could read. Whereas, she could read everyone's. even Mimi's.

"What happened to my picture?" Grandma Esme said. They were all now returning from there hunt. They were gone for quite a while.

"It was Jessie. She threw a basketball and it hit the picture," I told them, not stopping my melody that I had begun to compose.

It was only seconds before we saw Jessie soar by everyone. I had never seen someone so fast. The vampire in her was so very dominant.

"Boy, she's got that speed thing down," Momma smiled. "Jacob, upstairs."

Daddy nodded and he followed Momma up the stairs. Grandpa took a seat next to me.

"Hello, Jessie," he smiled.

"Hello, grandpa," I stopped playing for the first time in hours. "I have been playing for hours! Do you want to hear what I've written?"

He nodded and I began to play what I had been working on for so long. He sat and listened. I looked at him when I was done. His eye brows were furrowed and he was looking at me.

"Did you like it? I asked him, afraid of what his answer might be.

"I loved it," he grinned. Once aunt Alice came in the house, I abandoned the piano and ran into her arms. She lifted me up into the air and hugged me tightly.

"you guys were gone so long!" I picked at the choker around my neck. I had gotten it for Christmas and just never had taken it off.

"I know, I know. But, were back now!"

Jessie's loud cries broke into our conversation. Momma and Daddy descended down the steps. Jessie was not with them.

"Ells, do you want to go on a run?" Daddy asked me. "You've been in this house all day. You need to get some air."

Of course I did. I never passed up a chance for going running with daddy and the boys. Uncle Seth always liked to run next to me. I asked Daddy why he liked to run with me and daddy said it was because I was his best friend. Whatever that meant.

Aunt Alice put me down on the ground and I phased in the middle of the house. I was still small enough to do that. Daddy on the other hand, was not. I followed daddy outside and waited for him to change.

_**ok, lets go**_ I said. Uncle Seth appeared out of the thicket of trees. He was already in wolf form._** Uncle Seth!**_

_**Seth, **_ daddy said to him as we began to run.

I looked back and could see Jessie running through the backyard. Momma was running after her. Sometimes, my sister knew so little. It was kind of funny.


	5. Ready, Set, Go!

Hey, back with another update! its soon, I know! :) And yes, Seth did imprint on Ellie. Kudos for catching that. Haha

ok, I was bored so I decided that I would try to find pictures of the girls. Haha I think the ones I found were close to perfect. Now, as you read this, towards the end, remember that Jessie has human in her.

.com/stellae_novae/pic/0000d0s6/s320x240- Alexa Gerasimovich Ellie (I know the eye color is off)

And Leah Gosselin from John and Kate plus 8 as Jessie. Maybe just a little older. .jpg

anyway, fantastic chapter five!

Jessie's POV.

if you want me to stick to one POV, just leave a review telling me who it should stick with and i'll make the decision from there. im leaning toward Ellies but I want your opinions.

Night had fallen upon Forks as I sat in my room. I sat listening to the quiet claps of thunder and the pattering rain on the rooftop. After breaking a picture, I had been sent up here. Did I agree with the decision to be confined to my room for the rest of the night, definitely not. I knew that I would not be getting out of my room any time soon. At least, not according to Momma.

_Jessie_, Ellie whispered to me. I could see her shadow out in the hallway. _Are you awake?_

_Nope. I am talking to you in my sleep._

She finally found her way into the room. She flipped on the lights and plopped down on her bed that was on the other side of the room. I don't know why she even had it. She hardly ever slept. Werewolves could go days without any sleep. I guess I was just a defective vampire and required sleep.

"Why don't you come downstairs? Uncle Seth is here!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Uncle Seth was _always_ here. He never left. He always wanted to be around Ellie. I didn't understand it. How come nobody wanted to be around me that badly? Oh wait, I was the defective vampire. never mind.

"Because, Ells, I am stuck here because I broke a picture. Remember? Momma said that I cant come downstairs!"

"I bet if I asked her right now, she would say you can come downstairs."

"I bet she wouldn't!"

Before any more words were exchanged between us, she ran out of the room and down the stairs. She loved being proved right. She hated being wrong. It was always Ellie's way. Never little, old, Jessie's way.

_She said you could come down!_

I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way down the stairs. Things were quiet. Everyone's thoughts read nothing but peace.

Bore!

"Hey, you," Momma said. I climbed up on her lap. "Have you thought about what you did?"

I nodded. Even though I hadn't really done any thinking at all. But, she didn't know that. Though, I swore I saw grandpa throw a glance or to at me. I hated it when he read my mind.

"And do you now know why you don't throw balls in the house?" she asked me sternly. I nodded again.

"Can I go play now?" I asked. She put me down and I ran over to where Uncle Seth and Ellie were playing. "Uncle Seth," I whispered. "Can we go play in the back yard?"

"Its raining but, OK. Ask your mother."

"Momma!" I ran over to the couch where she and daddy were sitting. I asked her if we could go outside. When she said yes, I did a little cheer and Ellie, Uncle Seth and I all ran outside. The rain was freezing but I never got cold and I never got hot.

Win, win.

"Can we race?" I asked them eagerly. "You guys can turn into your freaky, dog selves and ill run beside you. We run until we reach the end of the forest. First one there wins."

_He'll never agree to this, _Ellie told me.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled, phasing quickly. Ellie shook her head and followed him.

"Are you ready?" I said, lining up where the lining of the trees began. Ellie let out a huff and lined up next to Uncle Seth. "Ready, set, go!"

We all began to sprint. Running was no issue for me. I was quite speedy when it came to that. But, then again, I wasn't a werewolf…I had heard that they were pretty fast to…

_your going to get in big trouble for this. As if you need more trouble_. Ellie told me as she now ran beside me. I laughed and sped up.

_Whatever, says you!_

_the storm looks like its getting pretty bad. Where is Uncle Seth? We need to head back!_

__Ellie stopped but I kept going. I wasn't going to let some stupid storm slow me down. I was a Black after all. Nothing slowed me down. It was just a little storm.

_Jessie, stop! _she cried. _ive been lost in the woods before. Its not fun! Come back!_

I ignored her and I kept running until I was to far out to even recognize where I was. Perfect. At least I would have no trouble finding my way back. I wasn't scarred.

But, as I turned to run back, I was faced with a little problem. A large grizzly bear now stood high before me. I had fought prey before but never a bear. This, was not good. But, hey, I could do it. I could do anything. I would just eat it like I did all the other animals I faced.

"Come on, bear," I crouched and smirked. "I can take you!"

As I began to jump, the bear's paw came up and swiped me down to the ground. I also had human in me. Now, I was scarred. I placed my hand on my cheek and there was blood. Lots of blood. I couldn't stand human blood. It made me want to hurl.

"Ok, I'm just going to go now," I said, crawling away. But, the bear wouldn't allow it. It now had me stuck. Its paw came up once more and as it was coming down, a large wolf, much bigger than Uncle Seth or Ellie, it was a large, russet colored wolf. It was daddy!

Momma stood in the distance with Ellie in her arms. A bunch of other wolfs were there. I guess they were there for back up.

"Momma!" I cried, running into her arms. She hugged me tightly.

"Oh, my god!" she cried. She put Ellie down and lifted me up. She had tears in her eyes. "You do not scare me like that! Ever!"

I nodded. Daddy soon came back unscathed. I threw my arms around Momma's neck and we all ran home. Now, that was the last time I would be doing that. No more long, night runs for Jessie. I shivered when I realized what trouble I would then be in.


	6. Please, explain!

Ok, here is marvelous chapter six J I hope you like it!

Oh, yeah, someone pointed out to me that the links I provided yesterday did not work. I apologize. I am just not posting the links anymore. they dont work. i picture Ellie as Alexa Gerasimovich from the movie Bella and i picture Jessie as Alexis Gosselin from John And Kate Plus 8! look em up if you want to see what they look like. haha

This is from Nessie's POV

The next day was a typical day in Forks- the sky was gray, leaden and low the horizon. The sun showed no signs of peeking out. So, Jacob and I decided we would take the girls down to the beach. They loved going down to La Push. They ran while we sat on the beach and watched them. Ellie loved playing in the tide pools. Jessie didn't like the freedom of not being able to run at her own speed.

"Look at them," I sighed. Jacob and I sat on the moist sand, his arm securely around my neck. Jessie ran around while Ellie did cartwheels on the shore. "I cant believe how big they have gotten in these past months. I mean, they have the maturity levels of…us and they look like there 5."

Seconds later, we saw Jessie pour sand all over Ellie. Jessie took off running with Ellie chasing after her. I laughed and laid down. Jacob laid next to me.

"You were saying?" he smiled. "They still have a lot of growing up to do. Especially Jessie. But, she gets that from me and im proud of my girl!"

"I am proud of both of my girls. Now, if we can keep Jessie out of trouble, we'll be perfect."

We sat up and this time, we saw Jessie chasing Ellie. I shook my head and looked at Jacob.

"Why did we have kids, again?" I asked him.

"you tell me," he kissed me on the forehead.

It was later that night. We had returned from the beach and I had just gotten done giving Ellie her bath. Jessie was next and that would be anything but easy.

"Momma?" she asked me as I was brushing her long, bronze hair. It was straight. That was about the only thing she got from her father. Other than the werewolf inheritance.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why are Jessie and I so different? Were twins, were supposed to the same, right?" she looked at me with her big amber eyes. "How come I'm not a vampire to? How come she isn't a werewolf? Why don't I look like daddy as much as she does? How come she doesn't look like you as much as I do?"

I laughed and continued with her hair. "Yes, you are twins but twins aren't always the same. Actually, no twins are exactly alike at all. You could be identical twins and still be different. And the reason that you look like me is because with god wanted you to like me and he wanted Jessie to look like daddy. Also, the vampire in her was just more dominant and the werewolf in you was more different. But, you and Jessie are similar in ways to."

She shot me a puzzled glance. "how? We act different. We look different. I find it hard to believe were even related."

"Well," I set her up on my lap. "you guys are both my little angels and that will never change. Your both incredibly bright for your age. Even if your sister doesn't show it sometimes."

"is that it?"

"Why don't you go get your sister and tell her its time for her bath?" I put her down on the floor and slightly pushed her along.

"Ok, momma," she smiled and ran out of the room. "Jessie, time for your bath!"

The way she said that made me chuckle. I don't know what it was but it did. Jessie probably wouldn't come for her bath unless her father, someone else in the family other than Ellie or I dragged her in the bathroom. It took a village to raise that little girl but I loved her and Ellie more than anything. We were still recovering from her little bear incident. There were three large claw marks on the side of her face. Carlisle had stitched them up and placed a bandage over them. Jessie really didn't like the whole, being stitched up thing. But, then again, there were a lot of things she didn't like.

"You've got to catch me first!" she yelled as she ran past the bathroom door. Ellie hopelessly chased after her.

Later that night, the girls slept soundly in there beds. They were exhausted so they went down easy. Jacob and I stood in the doorway, he held me tightly. We simply stared at the girls. They were at there best when they slept.

"You know, as crazy as our family may be, I couldn't love them anymore," I looked up at him and smiled.

"I remember when it was me, looking through your window at the cottage and watching you sleep. Who could have guessed we would be here all these years later?"

We shut the door and began walking downstairs where everyone was doing there own things. It had been like that since I was little. Well, I guess things happened when the girls were awake but ever since our Volturi win all those years ago, there had been nothing but serenity and tranquility. I loved it.

"Hey, is Ellie awake?" Seth said all to loudly, coming into the house. It hadn't noticed it was raining until he shook his dark hair and water drops went flying every where.

"shh!" the whole house told him at the same time.

"Seth, explain me something," I said, sitting down next to Alice who was flipping through the tv channels. I could tell she was bored because she had gotten well into the hundreds and it didn't seem like she was about to stop. "Take a seat."

His face became worried.

"its not about the bear ordeal, just sit," my father said, smiling. My mom laughed and leaned up against his chest. So, Seth sat.

"How come you imprinted on Ellie? I mean, you've been a werewolf for how long and its just now happening? Its not a bad thing or anything, im just asking."

"Not like some who practically try to kill someone when you imprint on there daughter!" Jacobs eyes shot to my mother. She shot a look back. "What was with the over reaction, anyway, bells?"

"Well, Jake, what was your reaction when you figured out that Seth imprinted on Ellie? Were you mad?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah, I was mad. But, I didn't pounce on him and end up hurting someone else. Poor Seth got injured because of you. Tsk tsk Bella. How do you think Nessie felt seeing you like that?"

I put up my palms and smiled. "I was fine. At that age, I just wanted you and everyone else to be ok. Sorry Seth but, I was glad that you jumped in front of Jake. I didn't want him hurt."

I placed my hands on Jacob's cheek and showed him that exact day, I remembered it like it had just happened. I would never forget it. That was the day I actually met my mother for the first time.

"Oh, you just love showing me that day don't you?" he laughed.

"You know I do!" I reached over to give him a kiss. Every one laughed and rolled there eyes.


	7. Stay Awake

-1_**Hey all, im back with another chapter! This chapter is from Jessie's POV. I know this one is shorter than rest and I'm sorry about that. I was just in a huge time crunch when I was writing it and I wanted to post it as soon as possible.**_

Of course, Ellie was dreaming about being a dog again. We had gone to bed hours ago, but, I didn't go to sleep--a lot of times, I just stayed up looking at the dancing shadows from the trees outside my window. When I did get tired, I would close my eyes for about two seconds and open them again.

_I just want to run_, she said in her dreams. I rolled my eyes and rolled over in my bed. Soon, dawn would break and it would be a sensible time for me to be awake. my family would be furious if I was to just somehow linger down the steps right now and interject myself into the conversation. I loved breaking rules but that was one I left intact. So, instead, I ran through everyone's thought downstairs.

_How did I get a stain on this shirt? Is it blood?_ that was Alice.

_When will those kids be awake. Gives me something to do around here. _Emmett

_Maybe I will play a melody on the piano. Better than sitting here, listening to Emmett's thoughts about…nothing. _Grandpa

It didn't take me long to realize that nobody was actually thinking about anything important so I closed my eyes. I opened them again two seconds later. I couldn't sleep. Would it really be so bad if I went downstairs. I mean, Emmett wanted us to wake up. You know, I would go down there and risk getting in trouble. I threw off my blankets and began to creep down the stairs. I hid behind a wall once I was by the living room.

"Jessie, get in here," Rosalie said.

Spotted!

Bashfully, I walked into the room. Everybody was looking at me.

_What is she doing up? Her parent's would not be happy to know that she was up at 4 in the morning, _Rosalie chided me inside.

Speaking of which, where were my parents? They must have gone to bed. I tended to forget that my parents also needed sleep. All humans needed sleep. Even if my mom was part vampire and my father was part werewolf.

I climbed up on Emmett's lap. "I cant sleep."

"Did you try?" Emmett asked. No.

_You shouldn't lie, my love. _ Grandpa Edward said. With him, I could carry on a internal conversation with him and nobody would even know. The joys of there being two telepaths in the family.

_I'm not lying, it's true. Like, I tried laying there and I just couldn't sleep! Whereas my sister can sleep just fine. It isn't fair._

_"_Your mother wont be happy to hear about this, my darling," Grandma Esme said, picking me up. "In the meantime, what would you like to do?"

I placed my finger to my chin and began to think. What did I want to do? Normally at this time, I would be asleep but, obviously, I wasn't.

"Why don't we color?" Grandma Esme suggested. I shook my head.

"I can take her up to my room! I can do her hair and make her look pretty. I love giving makeovers. Oh, it will be so much fun!"

"I want to play football!" I cried happily.

Uncle Emmett came over to where Grandma Esme was holding me and he gave me a high five. "That's my girl!"

"Can we go play? Please? Please? Please?" I cried.

He ruffled my hair with his hand. "Sorry, kiddo. Maybe later. Ok?"

I frowned and placed my head on Grandma Esme's shoulder. I just rested my head as she moved around the kitchen and the entire…floor. Somewhere in the process of her flitting around like a ladybug, I did what I hadn't planned to do, I fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed. The light was breaking through the clouds and shining through my window. Ellie was gone. How long had I been asleep? How had I gotten in my bed.

_I heard you were awake when you weren't supposed to be. Grandma Esme told her. Momma was mad. Come downstairs. _Ellie told me. I didn't know where she was. And frankly, I didn't care. If I was in trouble, I was not going to do downstairs. I would stay into my room for as long as it took for everything to blow over.

_Nope. I will stay up here. If I am in trouble, there is no way I am going downstairs. They're mad at me._ I said to her.

_Well, they aren't mad now. Momma got over it. But, when daddy didn't really care, she did get mad. But, that's all solved. Come downstairs, im getting ready to play the piano._

_Have fun with that. I'm coming downstairs. _

I climbed out of my bed and slowly, I went downstairs. When momma spotted me, she gave me a look. A look she got when she was upset with me. It was my look. The Jessie look. She never got that look with Ellie. There was no Ellie look.

"Why were you up at 4 in the morning, young lady?" she asked me. I walked into her arms. She lifted me up in the air. "Don't let it happen again. Ok?"

I nodded. "I promise."

"Alright," she put me on the ground and I ran to uncle Emmett. He was watching a Mariners game. Out of all sports, I didn't care much for baseball. "Hi, Uncle Emmett."

"Hey you," he looked at me for a split second and then back at the TV. "I thought you said you couldn't sleep."

"Well, I fell asleep," I laid down on the couch, placing my bare feet on his lap. I looked over to Grandma. She was sitting on the floor by the other couch, her head resting on Aunt Rosalie's knees.

"Hey, can we go hunting? I'm hungry, grandma," I said.

I got more responses than just one. Everybody wanted to go. Even Ellie. She would be a dog for the whole thing but…whatever.


	8. Island In The Sun

_**A/U: Hey all, thanks for all the reviews **__**J keep them coming. Oh and btw, if I ever said that Jessie sparkles in the sun, disregard it. Haha. Oh, it's Ellie's POV.**_

I don't know how long it had been since we had actually been able to go swimming on First Beach. It was warm and it was sunny. My favorite combination.

"Momma! Let's go to the beach!" I begged. I didn't want to be cooped up in the house on such a nice day. The beach was practically calling my name. "It's so pretty outside!"

"Honey, your dad and I would like to tell you something. Where is Jessie?"

I looked around. I hadn't seen Jessie for quite a while. I wondered where she was. I took it upon myself to go look for her. I finally found her on the third floor, coloring on the floor in one of the guest bedrooms. I had never been up on the third floor. We always stayed on the first or second.

"Come here. Momma and daddy want to tell us something," I told her. She put down the crayons and followed me back down the steps to the living room. We were all so scattered. Just momma and daddy sat on the couch while the others found _something _to do. "What do you want to tell us?"

As if she didn't already know. She could just read there minds. I'm sure she had already figured out what they were going to tell us but she was keeping up the façade of not knowing.

"Well, we are taking a little vacation," daddy began. He smiled and looked at momma. "Do you guys know where Hawaii is?"

Jessie I both shook our heads slowly. Though, it sounded familiar, I really didn't have an idea of what it was.

"Well," momma clapped her hands together. "Hawaii is this beautiful place with lots of sun and lots of beaches. You guys will love it, I promise."

"is everybody else coming to?" I asked. Or, was it just going to be the four of us?

"No, they are going to stay here and guard the house while were away," momma smiled. She stood and Jessie and I's hands. She began to walk us into Grandpa Carlisle's study. A large world map was hanging on the wall.

"What are we doing, momma?" Jessie asked. She walked us over to the map.

"I am showing you where Hawaii is, my darlings. See that little island right there?" She pointed to a small island on the map. It was excluded from the rest of the US.

"How come it isn't with the rest of America?" Jessie asked.

"Because, its and island," Momma answered. "Now, were leaving in a couple days so why don't we go start packing your bags?" We began to run to our room. But, Jessie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Were coming back, right?" she asked.

Momma laughed and nodded. Jessie smiled and ran into our room.

"Can we still go to the beach today?" I frowned. I had my heart setting on going to the beach. But, now, it seemed like we weren't going to be able to go.

"Of course we can!" daddy stood in the open doorway. My face lit up and I ran into his arms.

"Can we really?"

He looked at momma. "Ask your mom."

"Momma, can we please go? Please? Please? Please?"

She smiled and cocked her eye brow at daddy. She obviously wanted him to stay home and pack. "I don't care. Go ahead. Just, be back before the sun starts going down."

I cheered. I changed into my bathing suit and headed out the door with daddy. Jessie didn't really want to come. She must not have been up to anything that day. She had been abnormally quiet that day.

That day at the beach was a lot of fun. Daddy even swan swam with me. We would have gone longer but I fell asleep. I didn't know how long it had been before I fell asleep but it had been a while. I guess its true that the sun really does drain energy.

About two days later, we departed off for Hawaii. Jessie and I had been woken up when it was still dark. I had never been up that early before. It was amazing, watching the sun come up over the clouds as we flew on the airplane. The airplane was scary at first but after an hour or two, we got use to it. I was so happy when we finally landed.

"Momma what are these?" a lady placed a floral necklace around my neck as we made our way to the gate as we came off the plane. It smelled like flowers.

"There pretty," Jessie smiled, looking at the blue flowers around her neck. "Do we get to keep them?"

"Of course you do. Now, lets go get our bags and hopefully get a rental car and we will be on our way to the hotel."

We made our way through the airport. I had never seen so much blue sky and sun before. Even when it was sunny in Forks, there were still clouds covering the majority of the sky. I could tell that we were really going to like this trip.

After we got our bags and found a rental car, we made our way to the hotel. It was so pretty. It was so big. In the lobby, as soon as you walked in, you could see the beach out the windows. So much different from La Push.

"Are you ready to see the room?" momma flashed our room key. Jessie and I jumped up and down excitedly.

_This is going to be so much fun! _Jessie squealed inside.

_I cant wait to go down on the beach. I heard you can actually see the bottom of the ocean._

She stared at me in disbelief. _No way. I don't believe you._

I smiled smugly as we entered the elevator. _Its true. I'll prove it to you when we go down on the beach. And, the sand is pure _white.

_I still don't believe you. Jessie folded her arms over her chest as we continued to make our way up to the room that would be our home for the next week. She didn't have to believe me. I just couldn't wait for her reaction when she saw that I was right. _


	9. Gone Before it Started

_A/U: Sorry my updates are so spread apart. My ideas and creativity comes in spurts and I just happened to get one about a week ago but I couldn't figure out the perfect way to execute it! BUT I did and here I am with my next update! So, I hope you enjoy this and leave POSITIVE reviews. :)_

_This is Nessie's POV._

_Oh totally off topic but if you like my stories enough to follow me on twitter, here is my username thing._

_KissKiss434._

"Wow," I gasped, marveling at the beauty of Waikiki beach. I had never seen something so breathtaking and so beautiful. I almost didn't see Ellie and Jessie run at full speed down into the water. "Jacob, catch them." He took off after them. He didn't even need to go full speed to catch them.

I began throwing down the towels, unpacking lunch…etc. When I saw a large shadow loom over me, nervously, I looked up. Jacob stood above me with Jessie and Ellie tucked under his arms like potato sacks.

"Jacob," I scolded him. "We're in public! You can't hold your five year old daughters like that!"

Gently, he set them down on the biggest towel I had laid out and said "but they aren't five. Are they even a year yet?" his beautiful smile broke through his tightly drawn mouth.

"Not the point," I tossed him a bottle of sunscreen. "Put that on Jessie."

"I don't want that icky stuff!" Jessie cried, lunging up towards the water. Jacob grabbed her legs and pulled her back down before she could get anywhere. I let him put on her sunscreen while she threw her fit and I applied it to Ellie. She didn't even say a word. She didn't much like it when I had to put it on her face though.

"Alright, why don't you and daddy go down to the water?" I told Ellie, exchanging a quick glance with Jessie. She knew why she couldn't go down to the water.

"Daddy, can we go?" she exclaimed. "Please?"

"Let's go," he took her hand as she skipped down to the water. I stopped Jessie as she stood up.

"Let me go!" she cried. "I want to go down to the water, momma! Ellie and daddy went down!"

"You threw a fit over the sunscreen, baby. You can't do that and not expect to get consequences."

She looked at me, puzzled. Sometimes I forgot just how young they were. "What's a consequence?"

After explaining to her what a consequence was and sitting with her for a little while, I let her go down to the water. She, Ellie and Jacob had so much fun playing in the water. I had fun just watching them. Before I knew it—after all the sandcastles, sand throwing and splashing around—the sun had already started to go down and I could see exhaustion in the girls eyes.

"Jacob," I whispered to him. "Maybe we should start heading back to the hotel?"

"You're probably right. I mean, we have been here all day. I'll distract them while you pack up," he replied, crawling over to where the girls were making yet another sandcastle.

"Hello my sweet girls," he smiled. As he kept them distracted, I packed up everything I could as fast as I could.

"Ok girls, are you guys ready to go back to the hotel?" I asked them, expecting a melt down from Jessie. I was relieved when I got two yeses. "Alright, let's go. Daddy, will you carry them?"

"Up ya go," he said as he lifted the two into his arms effortlessly.

"Let's go," I muttered, leading everybody away from the beach.

As soon as we entered our hotel room, we threw Ellie and Jessie in the bathtub and ordered room service. As soon as they were clean and full, they crashed on the bed. Jacob and I could finally have some quiet time. Laying in bed, I just sat there for a second and listened to the silence.

"You hear that?" I smiled, looking up at him.

"Silence is great, isn't it?" he laughed, running his fingers through my curls. "I kind of forgot what it sounded like."

"It doesn't sound like anything. It's silence. Silence has no sound. Keep up, Jake," I laughed. We both froze when we heard one of the girls stir in the bed next to us. We relaxed again when it was Ellie and she didn't even wake up.

"Are we ever going to talk about the reason we actually came?" I muttered, tracing circles on his bare chest. I had tried my best not to think about it around the girls. What with Jessie's mind abilities and all. She would know something was up and I didn't want her and Ellie freaking out.

"What's to talk about? A mysterious blood—I mean, vampire was on its way to Forks so we came here just in case he came for the girls. I just think we should not worry about it and enjoy the free vacation that doc gave us."

"Maybe I should call Alice, just in case something new has come up," as I reached for my phone, Jacob grabbed my arm. Not hard enough to hurt but not as soft as he normally did. "Jacob!" I rose my voice but immediately lowered it when I remembered the twins. "Jacob."

"I don't want you calling. Just relax!" he hissed lowly. "Forget about. Everything is fine!"

"Last time I checked, you were Jacob. Not Alice. You have no way of knowing if everything is alright or not. Let me have my phone."

He pushed me away from under his arm, grabbed my phone, threw on a shirt and left the hotel room. I sighed and followed him.

"Jacob Black! You give me that phone!"

"I'm not giving you the phone until you say you aren't going to call her. I don't want to know if something is wrong. This is a vacation. We came here to have a good time and I don't want you worrying the entire time!"

Tears filled my eyes. "You know and I know that we did not come here to have fun. We came here to escape. Now give me the phone."

"No."

"Fine," I said with tears beginning to fall from my eyes. I headed towards the elevator. He didn't even stop me. Normally, he would have stopped me from walking away, brought me into his arms and we would have forgotten about any of it. This time it was different. We were talking about the wellbeing of our babies. How can we want the same thing but something so completely different?

Being back on the beach made me feel even worse. The entire day came flashing back to me. Seeing Jacob in the water with Ellie and Jessie, seeing them make the sandcastles and everything else. Why did being a mother to vampire/werewolf/human twins have to be so hard? They don't make parenting books for that kind of stuff.

So I sat by the ocean, alone. I don't even know how long I was there until I turned around Jacob was standing there. I could already tell something was wrong.

"Jacob," I stood up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Alice called. He's here. In Oahu. The vampire that's after the girls is here. Now she doesn't know if he is here for them. She just knows that he is here. All she saw was a vampire standing over a body in the alley. He was obviously hungry. We should probably get back to the room just in case he shows up."

He took my hand and hurried us back to the room. We stopped when we got to the room and our door was open.

"I thought you closed it!" I cried. We suddenly heard somebody scream louder than I had heard anybody scream before and then I heard the cries of Ellie and Jessie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you absolutely hate? Should I update this quickly? Lemme know in your reviews!_


	10. Whose fault is it really?

_**Sorry, UD isn't that great…**_

_**Nessie's POV **_

"The girls," I cried, throwing open our door. In our room, the window had been opened and the curtains blew limply in the breeze. I ran over to the window and saw no trace of the mysterious vampire and my girls. Jacob came in soon after me.

"Maid was killed and her key was stolen. She was found in a bathroom by one of the residents and she didn't have any blood left in her body."

"They're gone," I sobbed, falling on the bed. I looked at Jacob who was just standing there, completely still. As if he was unfazed by any of this. "This is your fault! It's your entire fault!"

I saw people run through the halls as he slammed the door, almost breaking it. With shaky hands, I began to search my address book for Alice's number. He shut the phone as I pressed the call button.

"How is this my fault? Those girls are my life! I would never do anything to hurt them! I would die for them and you're saying this is my fault?" he hissed coldly. I hadn't heard him _this _angry in so long. "If you ask me, its your fault! You and your stupid bloodsucker family! If you guys were normal, our girls and our family wouldn't be in this mess!"

His words put a hole right through me. It was as if I could feel everything pouring out onto the bed and floor below me. His words had never hurt so bad or felt so cold. Then suddenly inside me, it felt like something snapped. Not physically, mentally. Like a string being cut right in the middle

"Instead of insulting me and insulting my family, why don't you go out and look for them yourself! No use in arguing! Just go Jacob."

Without saying anything else, he quietly exited the room, leaving me alone in the silence; Silence that I had wished for about an hour ago but now, I wanted to hear nothing but noise. I wanted to hear the laughter of my girls or the fussing from Jessie.

Without even thinking, I quickly found Alice's name and pressed the call button and it didn't even ring twice before I heard her voice on the other line.

"Jacob? Nessie?" she cried frantically.

"It's uh, its Nessie. The girls are gone. He broke into our room and took them when Jacob came down to see me at the beach. Jacob went out looking for them. I don't know what to do?" I felt like I hadn't even taken a breath in that sentence.

"Ok, Ness, breathe. Come home immediately, with or without Jacob. I promise we will find the girls. Just hop on the plane now," she told me. She sounded like a teacher giving her kindergarten class instructions, so calm and collected. "Just call me back when you land in Seattle."

Like a tornado, I spun around my room, picking up everything that was ours, leaving nothing in my path. All I could think about was getting home and fixing everything. I just wanted my girls to be safe and in my arms once again.

Getting my plane ticket and the flight home seemed like they were forever. The seven hours felt like a lifetime and the ride back from Seattle to Forks was excruciating. And as I was driving through the town, the rain began to pour. So much for a vacation in Hawaii with nothing but sun.

"Nessie," my mother exclaimed, running to me as I entered the dry house. When her arms wrapped around me, I broke out into uncontrollable sobs. "Where's Jacob?"

"We-we had a fight and he-he-he went to fi-find the girls. M-mom what if we-we- do-don't find them?" I stuttered, hardly able to speak through my own cries. They were the tears I had been holding in through out the plane ride and the drive.

"We will, Nessie, I promise," Esme said softly, taking my hand. "All of the boys have left to go find her. The pack has been informed and I'm sure the Volturi will soon know. There is nothing else you can do. You need sleep."

"I can't sleep. Not right now. I cant sleep not knowing if my girls are safe. I just want them to be okay, mom," I fell back onto her shoulder. "Where's Alice?"

"She's in the living room with Rosalie. It really kills her not being able to see anything," Esme sighed, shaking her head.

"Mom?" I suddenly asked, pulling away.

"Yeah?"'

"Did you go hunting today?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" she smiled.

"Because you're wearing a dress and I don't see one rip or dirt stain on it," my laugh didn't quite come out right. It sounded more like a kitten trying to roar.

"Alice made me change when I got back," she said, taking my hand and leading me into the living room. Alice sat on the couch with her head in her hands.\

"Alice?" I muttered quietly. She looked up at me with distressed eyes.

"He disappeared! One second he was there and then everything went black. Like a paint canvas. I can't see him. I can't see the twins. Nessie, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," I lied. None of it was really ok. But I couldn't be mad at Alice for anything, it wasn't anybody's fault. Not even…Jacobs. Suddenly, the doors flew open and my father, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came walking in, soaked from the rain.

"We searched the entire area. No sign of them. Rosalie, I'd like you and Emmett to continue the search of father. Alice and Jasper will stay here with Nessie and I. Edward and Bella will go south. You and Emmett will go north. Nessie, I promise you, we will find them," Carlisle told me, looking deep into my eyes. He snapped away and looked to Emmett, Rosalie and my parents. "You may want to put on some different clothing. The mud is terrible and its pouring rain."

He entered his office and quickly came out, holding a map. "Find all the help you can. Everyone will be willing to help. I'm sure the Denali's especially. Go get changed. "

Everyone disbanded and I stayed on the couch with Alice. I lay down and placed my head on her lap, my tears dropping on her leg. She stroked my hair gently as the television acted as background noise. I laid and listened to the noise until I fell asleep.

Days passed and the girls still hadn't come home. I hadn't seen my parents or Emmett or Rosalie since they had left. Everybody was still looking. I volunteered to help but Esme wouldn't let me. She made me stay and eat. I swear I hadn't eaten since the girls had gone.

"Nessie, darling, please eat something," Esme told me, setting a plate of food in front of me.

"I can't eat," I told her, pushing the plate away.

It was as if she had just appeared at the window when I heard Alice's small voice. Her back was to us and she stared at the rain outside.

"The storm is going to get really bad. Right about now…wait! Why is everyone coming home? Why are all the guys coming back? They cant come back now they have….unless! Esme, the door is about to break open!"

Right on cue, the door broke open. And then I heard it. I heard Jessie and Ellie call my name and they immediately came into my view. They appeared hungry and cold and tired and dirty.

"Momma!" Jessie exclaimed, seeing my face. They immediately ran into my arms as I broke out into uncontrollable cries.


	11. Satellite Heart

_Okay. This chapter is from Jessie's POV._

_Not that long. Sorry._

Days following the attack were rocky and tough. Ellie and I were still shaken up from the abduction and my mother and father were constantly arguing. In my head, I could hear the thoughts of the household flittering around like butterflies. Needless to say, my parents thoughts screamed the loudest.

Ellie and I tried to act as if the arguing didn't affect us and act as if we were completely oblivious to it all but everyone knew-including our parents-that we understood every thing with perfect clarity. Sometimes, I felt as if we understood all too well. We understood perfectly that things were our fault. Though no body would say it or think it.

They kept it hidden, tucked away deep inside the places of their minds that I could not reach. The fact that Ellie and I were taken was the reason for the fighting. As much as I wanted to alter their thoughts, my ability was too dormant to have an impact. I learned that when we were taken. Why he let us go, I had not the slightest idea.

Reading my parents thought, I could feel that the bond between my parents had weakened and somehow, it affected Ellie and I. She stopped talking and I lost my edge. I hadn't heard her speak one word since we had gotten back.

It was as if she had lost ability, even her thoughts were dry. Our parents were too busy arguing to even notice. Not even Jasper could calm their emotions that came over them. They were too strong, too powerful.

A lot of times, we were taken from the house. When things got too bad, when grandpa and I could both hear in my parents thoughts that things were about to get extremely out of hand, Seth would come along and take us away.

"Hey, Seth," I said quietly, coming up to him one of the days that the fighting was too bad for us to hear. Though we could still hear it through the glass paneling of the house. Ellie held my hand but still stood a ways away. "Can we go see momma and daddy?"

He hesitated for a second, his soft features going hard.

_Should I? Should I let them? he argued with himself. _

'I don't know, Jessie bear," he sighed, leaning down. He looked at Ellie sadly and then back at me. I could see in his eyes that he wanted her to speak just as much as any of us did. "Maybe you guys should just stay out here."

"But Seth," I moaned. "I want to see them!"

'No, Jessie. You just need to stay out here. Its better that way," he told me firmly. I knew for a fact that his mind was set. So, blocking out everything, I dropped Ellie's hand and dashed towards the house.

"Jessie!" He called after me. Just as I entered the door way, I heard my mother say the words to my father I never thought id hear from her.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," she cried. When I was seen in the doorway by everyone, everything fell silent. She looked at me with pained eyes. "Jessie."

Acting as if I had heard nothing, I slowly walked over to where she stood and reached up for her like a small child was supposed to do. When I was in her arms, I swung my arms over her neck and clamp my legs tightly around her. I didn't even notice when daddy slipped out from the crowd and out the front door, dragging Seth along with him.

I buried my head into the hollow of her collar bone and didn't lift my head until my closed eyes stayed that way and I fell asleep. I couldn't bear to stay awake one more second, for I knew all too well what had just happened.

I had a dream that night. A dream that we were still on the beach. Only, this beach was different. This beach was not habited by anyone but us. The sun shone brightly on my mothers skin, casting a diamond glow all around her. My father held her tightly, laughing, smiling. Everything was perfect.

The entire dream consisted of nothing but happiness. Until the sky became gray in what seemed like an instant. The sun that had once smiled down upon us was masked by menacing, angry clouds. They smiled grimly at us before the first drops of rain began to pour and it turned into a downpour. My mother took me with her one way and my father grabbed Ellie and took her the other.

I startled myself awake.

I was in bed, laying next to Ellie as she slept soundly. Beside her was my mother, just as deep in her sleep as my sister. The window was shrouded in darkness. I knew two things. 1) it was late. And 2) my chances of getting sleep were slim. I decided to listen in closely on the conversation going on between my relatives just a floor or two away from me.

"Is he going to come back?" Mimi Esme sighed. "We saw Jessie's face earlier and Ellie has stopped talking. Jessie used to have so much spunk to her and now its gone. This wont be good for them."

"I cant believe he came and got a bag. Does a dog even wear clothes?" Rosalie hissed.

In that instant, I knew that it would probably be a while before I saw my father again.

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_Hoped you enjoyed, my lovelies!_


	12. Goodbye

**_So this is probably my last update for SBM. I have loved writing this fan fiction and it will always be my favorite because it was my first story on this account. It's like my first baby. Ha-ha anyway, this chapter will be from Jacob's point of view._**

Without her, I was lost. Every part of me ached. Aching was not something Jacob Black did. Especially Jacob Black the werewolf. But, losing her was like losing my ability to phase. The imprint had broken, I knew that for a fact. Even so, a huge part of me still wanted her with me. A part of me still wanted her arms around my chest. Even when we were arguing, a part of me hoped that we could work things out. I guess the hope wasn't enough.

"Dude, you have to get over her," Paul told me one night as we were sitting down for dinner. "How long has it been since you phased? A week? Two weeks? It aint healthy, man. What's the bloodsucker to you anyway?"

That was when I snapped, I whirled around, grabbed Paul's collar and threw him into the wall before he could even fight back. Well, he did more of going through the house and landing in the yard more than anything. In just seconds, everyone was in the room.

"What happened?" Rachel cried, running through the gaping hole in our house to tend to Paul. He was laughing. "Jake, what did you do?"

"Eat without me," I huffed, going through the hole and dashing into the forest, phasing mid air as I ran.

I ran and ran and ran until before I knew it, 3 long years passed. 3 long years since I had talked to Nessie or my girls or my own pack. I finally decided to head back to Forks mid-run in British Columbia. It was a just a week before Christmas and nostalgia for home hit me hard.

When I finally reached home, I ran past the Cullen house and could see how at ease everyone looked. Though I didn't see the girls or Nessie at all. I ran before they saw me. My house looked exactly the same as it always did when I was covered in snow.

"Dad?" I called, slowly entering the house. I had no idea how late it was. "Dad? Are you here?"

"Jacob?" he exclaimed, wheeling into the room. His face showed more age than I had ever seen it. 3 years did a lot. "Jacob, is that you?"

"Its me, dad," I told him happily. "I'm home."

"Oh, son," he opened his arms wide and I hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you. I think you'll come to find that a few things have changed around here since you left. I got another grand-daughter. Paul and Rachel found out they were having their own not long after you left."

"Wow," I gasped. "I think I'll have to talk to them about that tomorrow after I sleep. Goodnight dad."

"Night, son. I love you." he called after me as I trudged slowly to my room.

My welcome home was nice but I didn't seem like enough. The guys welcomed me back with open arms and so did my family. Especially my niece who was already three. She looked like the perfect mix of Rachel and Paul. She clung to me like glue, reminding me all too much of my girls who I had yet to see. I wondered how big they had gotten since I last saw them.

So, my dad decided to throw a welcome back party/Christmas celebration for the pack and our family/families. All the guys were there. Sam and Emily were expecting twins, Jared and Kim were planning a wedding and had asked me to be a best man. Quil was trying to keep him distance from Claire as she got older and her dad cracked down on the rules even more but they still saw each other when they got the chance. So, yeah, everything was good in the neighborhood.

"Jake, will you run to the grocery store for me? Were out of milk and I really need some," Emily asked me as she, Leah, Rachel and Kim stood in the kitchen around the crisp and enticing meals. "Maybe like 2 or 3 gallons. Thanks, Jake."

With a huff, I grabbed the car keys and headed to the grocery store. It was my party yet I was still doing the shopping. Some party.

"What kind of milk?" I muttered to myself, looking at the different gallon. Finally, I decided to just get random kinds. As I was reaching to grab the milk, my hand hit someone's hand and everything came running back. The cool skin tone, the chocolate eyes, the ginger curls. It was Nessie.

"Hi," I blurted to her quickly. For a second, I could see it in her eyes that my face was almost completely unfamiliar. Then, her eyes flew open wide. Almost immediately, she reached up and threw her arms around my neck. I had forgotten how amazing her hold felt. It felt like home. Her scent was succulent. Like roses mixed with lavender and cinnamon.

"How are you? I haven't seen you around?" she asked me as I threw my milk in the cart and followed her until she was done with her groceries.

"I'm doing pretty good. How are you? How are the girls?" I hadn't seen my girls in over three years. There was no telling how big they had gotten. How smart had Ellie gotten? Was Jessie just as sarcastic? Did Ellie talk anymore? Seth hadn't made any mention of her since I had gotten back.

"I'm good and so are the girls," she smiled as I helped her load her bags into the car. It didn't occur to me until that moment she was loading food into the car. Since when did she or the girls eat? "Do you want to like sit in the car and talk or anything? Id love to catch up."

"Yeah, sure," I smiled. She smiled brightly and we climbed in her car. It was an extremely nice car. Nothing compared to my tiny rabbit. The upholstery smelled like it was brand new. It probably was. We sat in silence, not sure of what to say.

"So, have you met someone new?" I finally asked. It was the one question I was hoping to get a negative response to. I heard exactly what I didn't want to. "You look great

"Yeah, I did. We got married a couple year ago and we adopted a little girl. She's almost two. The girls love her. He's a lawyer so he keeps us stable. The girls absolutely love him. It's like they've known him their whole lives. It's amazing."

I suddenly felt jealousy flare inside me. Jealously that I probably shouldn't have felt. I was the one that disappeared for three years, I was the one that caused the imprint to break. It was all my fault so I had no right to be jealous. Absolutely none.

"Does he know about you and the girls and your family?" I began.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling without humor. It didn't even come close to reaching her eyes. That was when I began questioning on whether or not she was genuinely happy. "It was hard at first for him to grasp it but eventually, his love for me was stronger than everything and he was okay with it. Were actually having his family over for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"That's good," I nodded. "How big are the girls now? Does Ellie still phase? Can Jessie still read minds and things? Anything new happen?"

"Carlisle said they aren't growing anymore. Which is kind of sad because they don't look any older than nine years old. I home school them now because it would be weird if they stayed in fourth grade forever.'

Wow. Nine years old.

"Anyway," she continued "Ellie hasn't phased in a while. She doesn't even talk much anymore. She says she likes being normal more than not. And Jessie--oh don't even get me started on Jessie," she chuckled. "She is just like you. Sarcastic, witty, smart. She looks just like you too. When she and Ellie fight, she can alter her thoughts to make Ellie think her way and she reads everyone's thoughts a lot so poor Ellie doesn't stand a chance."

"Do you still live with your family?" I remembered not seeing her in the house the night I came back. I saw everyone but her and the girls.

"No, my parents bought us a house. Its pretty big but not too much for our little family."

"Good," I muttered, smiling and nodding my head like hearing all this information actually made me happy. "Do you ever plan on turning him or your youngest?"

"Not unless I have to for him. With her, definitely not. Its not allowed and I've already caused enough uproar with the volturi. She'll grow up completely normal. For now, they both stay human," she nodded and once again, we were both enclosed in the silence and awkwardness that 3 years apart brought on. "Anyway, I should probably get going. It was so great seeing you."

I nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

"Yeah," she whispered. She hugged me tightly, kissed me lightly on the cheek as I climbed out of the car. She waved to me and before I knew it, she was gone and I was alone, holding my milk and feeling the same pain I felt when we split up.

Before I knew it, the falling snow turned into falling rain.

_**oxoxoxoxoox**_

_**I could not have written this story without my readers and their reviews. The good and the bad so i thank ALL of you for making this an amazing experience.**_


End file.
